leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gold income
Patch V3.14 introduced and new passive called gold income that restricts champions access to passive gold gain by allowing champion to carry only one item at any given time with the passive. Items having the passive supersede most of the 'gold per 10 seconds' items and it can be found from twelve items that can be grouped into three different colors (or groups or families) based on their gold generating features. Unlike the old 'gold per 10 seconds' items, these items allow their user to engage into the game lot more or even demands it. Note that all the higher tier items have the same gold generating potential as the advanced level. Gold per 10 seconds Depending what the champion is doing with the each of the items their gold generations varies a lot, from zero to as high as 17 gold per 10 secs. * items need least effort from its user as the user only needs to hang around lanes. They reward from watching minion waves die, are the least profitable and punish the most from leaving a lane. In a sense these are the old school style 'gold per 10 seconds' items where can focus on looking out for ganks, healing their AD carry, and poking the enemy champions. * (SoW for short) items are the other extreme where the user needs also take part in the minion killing. They reward from sticking together while farming and give nothing when soloing. They are also the only gold generating items that scale with minions value resulting to 0.2 increase of gold per 10 seconds on every three minutes. In other words, after 15 mins the green items will generate 1 gold per 10 more than shown in the tables. Best suited for those that gain additionally something than just gold from killing minions or a duo that likes to stick together. * items are the only group where an enemy champion affects the gold generation dramatically and minions are just on the way. They reward active harassment and punish the user the most from killing a minion. Also the most difficult item group to maximize its potential as for its maximum potential enemy champion needs to be damaged three times with an ability or basic attack every 30 seconds without killing any minions. Duo A duo combining these items generate even more gold per 10 seconds in total but different combinations have remarkably different outcome. * Having double ( ) does not increases the waves value in any way, and does not provide anything else, making it the worst combo. * Second worst is ( ) as the items punish both users from killing minions. * Third worst is the ( ) combo that is the most powerful G/10 combo for a duo but is next to impossible to use effectively. Rest of the viable combinations are laid out in the tables. Note even one SoW in combo increase that combos gold per 10 seconds total income by 0.2 on every three minutes. References Category:Gameplay elements Category:Update after new patch needed